


skin to skin

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Comeplay, baekhyun's chest, yes that deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: baekhyun smiles against yixing's lips and thinks that this is definitely a perfect night.





	skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> THE ONLY REASON THIS EXISTS IS BECAUSE BAEKHYUN IS RUINING MY LIFE WITH HIS [CHEST](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2138a7c94f7d2c75ee657df9f066ead0/tumblr_ou0ijxw67R1sxkftdo2_500.gif) AND HIS [SMIRKS](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a902a66ddb886b68b5cb0c7271d95a8c/tumblr_ou0ijxw67R1sxkftdo1_500.gif) AND HIS [GENERAL](http://cfile7.uf.tistory.com/original/221FD333598062BD02654F) [EXISTENCE](http://cfile24.uf.tistory.com/image/2259CB335979DF32117EB1). ok so maybe i have myself to blame for tweeting [this](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/890754420190973952) the other day and not being able to forget about it. bUT IT"S STILL BAEKHYUN"S FAULT!!!!!
> 
> help me

Baekhyun curls his fingers into the sheets on either side of him, bites back a moan as Yixing thrusts back into him, cock filling him up in the best possible way. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip, rolls his hips down to meet Yixing's next push, and drinks up the way Yixing's brows burrow a little, muscles shifting in his arms as he lowers himself closer to Baekhyun, one hand releasing Baekhyun's thigh to instead slide up his chest.

"You're holding back," Yixing says, nosing Baekhyun's jaw. "Haven't I told you before how much I like to hear you?"

"Did you forget how your neighbor stopped by last night to complain about the noise?" Baekhyun retorts.

"No," Yixing says. He presses a little kiss just under Baekhyun's ear. His fingers brush over a nipple and make Baekhyun gasp. "I distinctly remember you giggling about it afterward and saying something about how we should be even louder the next time."

Baekhyun blinks innocently at him. "That doesn't sound like me."

Yixing snorts, pulls back with a little shake of his head. He tugs Baekhyun's hips up a bit, then presses both his hands under Baekhyun's knees, pushing them down against his chest for a better angle as he slams in again. It's so sudden that Baekhyun yells out in surprise, pleasure rocketing throughout his body, and Yixing laughs, a smirk stretching across his lips.

"That's it," he says, slowly easing his cock back out, and then pushing in hard again. "Let me hear you, Baekhyun."

"If you get kicked out of--ah, fuck--your apartment for...for noise violations--" The rest of Baekhyun's sentence fades into a low moan as Yixing's cock hits him just right, brushing up against his prostate. This is far from the first time they've had sex, but it still shocks Baekhyun just how incredible it feels every time, little sparks of electricity spreading through his veins all the way down to the tips of his toes. Yixing always fucks him so good. "Fuck, Yixing, more please."

Yixing only manages a little grunt in response, fingers digging into Baekhyun's knees, hips snapping against the low curve of Baekhyun's ass. Beads of sweat slip down from his temple and Baekhyun wishes he could close the space between them, put his mouth over it. Instead all he can really do is lie there against the sheets that are beginning to stick to his skin, cock resting heavy and hard against his stomach. It's building quickly now, the need to come, and he can tell Yixing is close, too, with the way his rhythm begins to falter.

They've been together for long enough that they've become attuned to each other's bodies. Yixing notices before Baekhyun does when his legs start cramping from this position, releases his hold on Baekhyun's knees and lets him stretch, sliding his hands up his thighs soothing. Baekhyun catches the unsteady jerk of Yixing's hips, the way his cock pulses inside of him, and squeezes his muscles around him, coaxing him on. Yixing curses low under his breath in Chinese and it's so hot that Baekhyun moans, too, releases his hold the sheets to instead tangle his hands into Yixing's hair and draw him down to kiss him.

Their mouths fit together as perfectly as the rest of them, and their kiss soon turns into frantic panting against each other's lips instead. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Yixing's waist, hooking his ankles over the small of his back. He uses the leverage to tug Yixing in closer, push him in deeper, and Yixing groans into Baekhyun's mouth before he pulls back.

His hands fall to either side of Baekhyun's shoulders, bracing himself against the mattress as he fucks Baekhyun harder, cock sinking in deep and drawing moan after moan deep from Baekhyun's chest.

"Come on, come on," Baekhyun chants, knows Yixing is close, knows he'll probably get there before Baekhyun at this rate. "Come on, Yixing, come for me, fuck, fuck, you're so good, holy shit, you're--"

"Baekhyun," Yixing groan-laughs, breathless. "Shut up."

Baekhyun nearly gasps in outrage, because Yixing had been the one to tell him to be loud, but then Yixing is slamming in one last time before he pulls back, breathing heavily as he fists his cock with one hand and pushes Baekhyun's legs down from his waist with the other. Before Baekhyun can figure out what Yixing's doing, he's shuffling forward over him to come across Baekhyun's chest.

"Oh fuck," Baekhyun breathes out, eyes wide as he stares at the way the head of Yixing's flushed cock disappears and reappears through the fist of his pretty, pretty fingers, the way Yixing's abs clench and his thighs tremble. Baekhyun slides his hands up his legs, sinks his fingers into the flesh of Yixing's thighs and watches how that only makes Yixing's cock jerk more, spilling a few last drops over Baekhyun's chest.

From this position he can't really see how Yixing's marked him, but he can _feel_ it, hot against his already heated skin and it's overwhelmingly arousing. "What the fuck," Baekhyun says, breathing hard as if he's the one that just come. "You're so hot, fuck, that was--"

"What?" Yixing asks, tilting his head a little. The little ponytail he'd pulled his hair into is starting to slip apart and his hair falls into his face.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that, holy shit," Baekhyun says.

"But you liked it," Yixing says, and now he looks smug. His shoulders are relaxed, his neck a little flushed pink, and he doesn't even flinch when Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him and drags his nails down his thighs. "You look good like this," he continues. "Your chest is..."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun trills, always eager to be complimented on his body.

"It's been looking good," Yixing finishes. Then he pinches one of Baekhyun's nipples and adds, "But you know that already, don't you? What with how you've been wearing all these low-cut shirts around lately."

Baekhyun shrugs a shoulder but doesn't refute him. He just grins. "I'm glad you've decided to appreciate my efforts this way," he says.

"Are you?" Yixing says as he scoots back between Baekhyun's legs. He reaches back up to drag a finger through the mess he's left on Baekhyun's chest and the touch sparks that desperate, aching desire back in Baekhyun's body. He's suddenly aware of how hard he is and he whines with want as Yixing continues to merely study him, like he's deciding how best to take care of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's got a couple of ideas for him, but he doesn't get a chance to voice any of them out loud. Not when Yixing is gathering come over his fingers and pushing Baekhyun's legs apart so he can push them inside him, filling Baekhyun back up again. "Oh fuck," Baekhyun moans, turned on beyond belief. He doesn't think he's going to last long at all. "You're full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

Yixing laughs. "I just want to make you feel good," he says, and his eyes are all fond when he looks at Baekhyun. It makes him simultaneously embarrassed and ecstatic, heat flooding his face as he rocks his hips down onto Yixing's fingers.

"You always do," Baekhyun tells him honestly, when he doesn't think the words will fluster him further. Yixing surges down to kiss him then, swallowing up Baekhyun's gasp of surprise and continuing to slowly, teasingly finger Baekhyun into a writhing, begging mess.

"How close are you?" Yixing asks. He smooths his free hand over Baekhyun's right leg, rubbing circles with his thumb into the skin.

"Close," Baekhyun says, and then whines low in his throat when Yixing _slows down_. "What the fuck--"

"Shh," Yixing says in that soft, soothing voice of his, but Baekhyun doesn't want that. He wants hard and fast and he wants to _come_ but the press of Yixing's fingers no longer go as deep nor stretch him as well, and Baekhyun thinks he might fucking cry from frustration.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Baekhyun whimpers.

"Of course not," Yixing says with a little teasing smile. He trails his free hand up and down Baekhyun's side, leaving fireworks in his wake, and then reaches up to brush Baekhyun's sweat-damp hair back from his face. "I just want to see how long you can last like this."

"You're evil," Baekhyun grits out. He wraps a hand around his cock, and when Yixing doesn't stop him, he strokes himself firmly from base to tip. "I just want to come already, please--"

"Don't worry," Yixing says as he leans forward to press a kiss to Baekhyun's lips. "You will."

Baekhyun fists his free hand into Yixing's hair. He feels the hairband Yixing had used to tie his hair up slip out between his fingers, but that's fine. It makes it easier to hold on, palm pressed against Yixing's head as he keeps him in place, kisses all his frustration out against Yixing's plush, wet mouth. Yixing gives as good as he gets, sweeping his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth even as he keeps up his slow, torturous pace of fingering him open. Baekhyun doesn't know how he does it, but it's as impressive as it is infuriating, when he's so close to the edge. The hand he'd wrapped around his cock has slowed a bit, distracted by Yixing's mouth and Yixing's fingers sliding down his arm, back to his legs. Baekhyun tries to relax more, lets his legs fall open a little more, pushes his hips up against Yixing's fingers and groans in relief when Yixing fucks him harder.

"More," Baekhyun gasps. "More, please, Yixing, I'm so ready to come."

"Yeah?" Yixing breathes against his lips, like he doesn't know. "Want to come just like this from my fingers, Baekhyun? You're doing so well, begging me for it like this."

"Then let me come," Baekhyun pleads. He can practically taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue, he's so close. "I've been good, so let me come."

Yixing doesn't reply, just draws back to peer down at Baekhyun with his dark, dark eyes. His pushes in a fourth finger, and Baekhyun groans his loudest yet, releasing his cock and the hand from Yixing's hair to grab the sheets again, his back arching. Then, after what feels like an eternity, Yixing says, "All right, baby. You can come."

Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice. It's like every inch of his body was waiting for Yixing to tell him it's okay and now that he can, he does, crying out in pleasure and relief and delirious satisfaction as he comes over his stomach, riding Yixing's fingers until it's almost too much. When he blinks his eyes open again--when had he even closed them?--Yixing is still staring down at him, but now with something akin to awe. His mouth is a little slack, and it's like he's never seen Baekhyun before, with how amazed he looks.

"Kiss me," Baekhyun demands, and Yixing surges forward to do just that, lets his fingers slip from between Baekhyun's legs so he can hold him instead, hands fitting at Baekhyun's waist as he leans over him. Baekhyun, too, uncurls his fingers from the sheets, lets them slide up Yixing's back, over the little bumps of his spine until he can brush them over the nape of his neck just to feel the way Yixing trembles at the touch.

Baekhyun loves this, just kissing Yixing in the aftermath of an intense orgasm, basking in his warmth and his touch and the taste of his lips. He feels soft and pliant and wonderfully at ease, that when Yixing slides a thigh between his legs and Baekhyun gasps at the hard length of his cock brushing up against his hip.

"Again?" Baekhyun laughs, letting his hands drift between their bodies so he can wrap Yixing's cock in his fingers.

"How am I supposed to help it?" Yixing says, but his voice is all strangled as Baekhyun strokes him. "When you look so gorgeous when you come?"

Baekhyun makes a noise of contemplation at that, tips his head up so he can kiss Yixing's chin, the sharp line of his jaw, his cheek. He lets his fingers dance up and down Yixing's cock, feels the way he hardens further under his touch, and laughs again when Yixing groans at the press of Baekhyun's thumb over the tip. Yixing could come like this, Baekhyun has made him come like this, with merely his deft fingers, but as Baekhyun watches him, the way his eyes flutter shut and his mouth parts with his gaps, he decides he doesn't want that. He wants more, he wants so much more. And maybe a little revenge.

He releases Yixing's cock in favor of grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him over, straight off Baekhyun until he's pressed into the bed and Baekhyun's the one hovering above him. Yixing's eyes are wide but he doesn't complain when Baekhyun straddles his hips and takes his cock back in his hands.

"Are you good to go again?" Baekhyun asks, raising a brow at him, and the surprise on Yixing's face easily melts away into realization, and then smugness.

He rests his hands on Baekhyun's hips, squeezes. "Are you?" he quips back, and Baekhyun takes that as approval, gives Yixing's cock one last stroke before he lines himself up and sinks down.

It's Yixing who moans first, something intelligible in Chinese again, as his cock fills Baekhyun up completely. Baekhyun bites his lower lip, reacquaints himself to Yixing's size. He might have just had him here, but it always feels just a little too much at first. He's kind of glad Yixing took his time to finger him again, because it doesn't take long before Baekhyun is comfortable enough to slowly lift himself back up, and then slide right down again.

"Fuck," Yixing hisses, fingertips digging into Baekhyun's hips. "Oh fuck, that's--"

"Too sensitive?" Baekhyun asks, pausing for a moment. He wants Yixing to enjoy this, not be too sensitive that it doesn't even feel good.

But Yixing shakes his head quickly and meets Baekhyun's eyes with his. "No, no, it's good," he says. "Your ass is amazing."

That makes Baekhyun snort out a laugh. He leans down, sliding his hands up Yixing's chest, and says, "Just my ass, huh?"

"The rest of you is pretty okay, too," Yixing concedes, even as he trails one of his hands from Baekhyun's hip to the curve of his butt. He gives Baekhyun a little pat. "Now are you going to move or what?"

Baekhyun kisses him just to shut him up. When Yixing starts to push his hips up teasingly, pressing his cock further inside, Baekhyun backs off so he can take control again. And Baekhyun's good at this, knows just the pace to set, knows just how much he can handle, how much Yixing can handle, and even if he'd meant to tease him a little like Yixing had teased him before, now that he's full of Yixing's cock and basking under the weight of Yixing's gaze, Baekhyun doesn't have it in him to go through with it. All he can do is bounce greedily in Yixing's lap, moan out Yixing's name, drag his fingers down Yixing's chest again and again until Yixing is reaching up to pinch Baekhyun's nipples between his own fingertips.

" _Fuck_ ," Baekhyun groans, arching into it, muscles squeezing around Yixing's cock instinctively at the delicious pleasure-pain. It makes Yixing groan, too, hips jerking up for more, and Baekhyun rests his hands behind him on Yixing's thighs, gives himself a different angle to work with as he rocks down.

"Fuck, you look so good," Yixing says with reverence. He lets his hands trail across Baekhyun's chest, down to his abs, and Baekhyun laughs, shakes his head.

"I'm a mess," he says, because there's traces of his come, _Yixing's_ come all over him, but Yixing gives his nipple another tweak and says in a soft, soft voice, "You're beautiful, Baekhyun."

There's really nothing Baekhyun can say to that, not when it leaves him flushed and tongue-tied. So instead, he cups Yixing's face in his hands and kisses him again, pours all his love and happiness and desire into the press of their lips, the tangle of their tongues. Yixing laughs into it, but it soon turns into a moan as Baekhyun clenches around his cock, and finally, finally drags another orgasm out of him.

He fills Baekhyun up this time and Baekhyun can feel the way his cock pulses inside of him. It's enough to send Baekhyun over as well, barely realizing he’d grown hard again. His cock jerks once, twice, sputtering a few drops of come over Yixing's stomach, and then all that's left is the heavy, sated sounds of their combined breathing, the smiles stretching across their faces as they kiss.

They separate eventually, when the stickiness of come and sweat catches up to them. Baekhyun rolls himself onto the side of the bed with a relaxed sigh, splaying his legs and arms out as Yixing laughs softly at him. He brushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his face, then pokes him in the forehead, laughs a little harder when Baekhyun whines. 

“Get up, baby,” Yixing says. “We should shower and change the sheets.” 

“But that requires _effort_ ,” Baekhyun says with a pout, but when Yixing holds a hand out to help Baekhyun out of bed, Baekhyun dutifully takes it, lets himself be hauled up. Yixing plants a little kiss to his forehead and pats Baekhyun’s butt, nudging him in the direction of the bathroom. 

The cool spray of the water is especially refreshing after all the sex, and maybe they spend a little too long in the shower trading kisses, but Baekhyun will gladly take his pruned fingertips in exchange. Afterward, he throws on a fresh pair of underwear and one of his sweatpants that he leaves around at Yixing’s place for specifically this purpose, and steals one of Yixing’s tank tops. Yixing doesn’t even bat an eye as he dresses, too, and then strips the sheets off the bed. 

It’s nice how they don’t have to say anything. Yixing shoves the sheets into his too-full hamper and Baekhyun knows he’s planning to do the laundry now, so he wordlessly grabs the detergent from under the sink in the bathroom, Yixing’s keys from the kitchen counter and leads the way to the small room at the end of the hall. They’ve done this before and Baekhyun might not say it out loud, but he enjoys the easy domesticity of it, watching Yixing load the machine while sitting atop the other. When it’s done, and the machine whirs to life, Yixing slips in between Baekhyun’s legs, warm hands settling on his thighs, and leans up to kiss him, soft and sweet, again and again, until they’re both giggling against each other’s mouths instead of kissing at all. 

Baekhyun wraps his legs around Yixing’s waist, arms around his shoulders, and koala-clings to Yixing who doesn’t even hesitate to hold him up in his arms. His hands settle under Baekhyun’s butt to keep him steady, and he walks right out of the room like that, only stopping so Baekhyun can grab the detergent before they leave. 

Yixing carries Baekhyun back to his room, and Baekhyun lets himself slip back to his feet so he can fish out the keys from his pocket and let themselves back in. Baekhyun goes straight for the couch and sprawls across it while Yixing grabs a new set of sheets for the bed, kicking Baekhyun’s butt as he passes him to come help. 

“I swear they make these things purposefully impossible to do on your own,” Baekhyun says as he grabs one end of the covers and pulls it over the side of the bed. 

Yixing just laughs and throws one of his pillows at Baekhyun’s head, orders him to dress it with the new cover. Baekhyun sprawls across the clean sheets when they’re done, declares, “Time to sleep,” and tries to pull Yixing down with him but to no avail. 

“I’ve got laundry, remember?” he says. “But you can sleep if you’d like.” 

Baekhyun pouts and shakes his head. He wants to be with Yixing, and sleeping alone is no fun. He tilts his head up at him and says, “Food?” 

Yixing smiles, gently pats the side of Baekhyun’s face. “Whatever you want, baby,” he says, and leans over to give Baekhyun another kiss. Baekhyun smiles against his lips and thinks that this is definitely a perfect night. 

(In the morning, they wake to a new noise complaint taped to the door. Yixing looks a little surprised, but Baekhyun just laughs and nudges him in the side. “I told you so,” he says.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. not to worry, the noise complaint doesn't deter them--it only lets them discover the world of gags. also baekhyun's apartment has thicker walls. ;D
> 
> 2\. do yall miss baekxing as much as i miss baekxing T___T
> 
> 3\. thAT'S ALL I GOT THANKS FOR READING THIS SELF-INDULGENT FILTH I HOPE U ENJOYED??? HAVE A GIF ❤  
> 
> 
> come talk baekxing with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
